Yoshi and Pikachu's Pizza Delivery
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi and Pikachu decide to deliver the best darn pizza ever, but what kind of mishap will happen on the way? Find out, in the fanfic that breaks my million-word mark!


**Yoshi and Pikachu's Pizza Delivery**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Finally. After two and a half years being on this wonderful site, I have managed to make one million words for all of my stories (and deleted/cancelled/forgotten stories, as well), and I'm happy to say that this one-shot fanfic will allow me to proceed forward to continue writing fanfiction for the pure fun and joy of it. I know there are plenty of flamers out there, but remember, just ignored them - they're only clamoring for attention. And no matter how bad the situation is, just remain positive and use any of the good constructive criticism that you may or may not receive. Trust me on this one, viewers, constructive criticism is a really good thing that you might actually want. But I digress, so I'll end my author's note with that, and I hope that you all enjoy my 192nd story, the one that will grant me possession of having writing over a million words! Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything in the story belongs to Nintendo, because I'm too lazy to go into description for you folks.

--------

It was a peaceful day in Nintendo City. Yoshi the green Yoshisaurus and Pikachu, the famed electrical mouse Pokemon mascot were both resting on the steep hill of a peaceful green meadow in the western portion of the gigantic metropolis.

"Man, I'm so bored," Pikachu sighed, looking at the clouds above starting to thin. "I wanna do something, Yoshi, don't you?"

Yoshi nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Maybe we can be one of those guys who sells items, or something." He then snapped his fingers, for he got a grand idea. "That's it!" He stood up, and faced Pikachu. "Pikachu! I know what we can do!"

Pikachu yawned, covering his mouth. "What is it?" He asked dully, obviously very bored.

Yoshi pulled Pikachu up, and told him, "We'll go to Mr. Game and Watch's Pizza Parlor by downtown, and we'll deliver a pizza! But not just any old pizza..." He grinned and rubbed his hands together with glee. "We will be personally delivering the best darn tasting pizza that's ever been invented, and that pizza will be invented right by our good friend, Mr. Game-and-Watch!"

Pikachu gasped, holding his hands together. "R-really, Yoshi!?" He asked, jumping up and screaming in glee. "Yahoo! Let's get ourselves a fun job!"

Later, in downtown Nintendo City, our story's two young and cheery protagonists were at Mr. Game-and-Watch's Italian-themed pizza parlor, where there were very little people actually eating within. Mr. Game-and-Watch was happy to greet Yoshi and Pikachu.

"Ahh! How can I help you two gentlemen, boys?" Asked the grinning Mr. Game-and-Watch, who handed a soda bottle to another customer.

Yoshi glanced at Pikachu and smiled, before facing Mr. Game-and-Watch. "We would like to do a special delivery, Mr. Game-and-Watch, so give us the best pizza you can make!"

Mr. Game-and-Watch gasped, as did everyone else in and around the pizza parlor. "M-m-make the b-best pizza, for a special delivery that you two are willing to do!?" He asked in disbelief, fainting backwards.

Yoshi and Pikachu both gave each other odd looks as they watched Mr. Game-and-Watch pop back up in place again, laughing heartily as he rubbed his black two dimensional hands.

"All right, so let it be the best darn pizza, boys! I'll handle the job!" Mr. Game-and-Watch stated, running into the kitchen and working as fast as he could on the best darn pizza that could possibly be created. A few moments passed, and Yoshi and Pikachu were both having a coin flipping contest as Mr. Game-and-Watch swiftly returned in two-dimensional fashion as fast as he could, with many toppings on the deliciously warm cheese and crust. Yoshi and Pikachu both started to salivate in delight as they gazed at the pizza, and they both thanked Mr. Game-and-Watch as he boxed the delicious pizza for them.

"Just be sure to come back and pay me when you have done the delivery, boys." Mr. Game-and-Watch told them, joking, "And if you don't, then I'll place you boys in the oven. Ha ha ha ha!" With that, he waved goodbye as Yoshi and Pikachu exited the pizza parlor with the boxed pizza, for which Yoshi was holding.

--------

Yoshi and Pikachu have started off on the congested sidewalks of the bust streets of Nintendo City. Yoshi managed to keep the pizza safely tucked away in the box, while Pikachu electrocuted any bozo who came close to the two. As they turned to the right and entered the District of Nintendo City, the two Smashers started looking for a customer to sell the pizza to.

"Oh! Oh, Yoshi, look!" Pikachu said excitedly, pointing at a random red-and-tan building made of brick. "There's a house with a potential customer!"

Yoshi glanced down at Pikachu. "Do you think it'll work, buddy?"

Pikachu scoffed, closing his eyes and folding his arms, grinning with confidence. "Oh, Yoshi boy, have I ever steered you wrong?" He asked, winking.

Yoshi thought for a moment, putting his right index finger on his chin. "Well, there's that time when we got naked to try and sell real estate-"

_**"THAT'S BEYOND THE POINT!!!!!!"**_ Pikachu screamed loudly into Yoshi, clearing his throat and stating, "Besides, we had good luck come our way before. Remember when we gave Peach that yellow puppy?"

"And do you remember what happened afterwards?" Yoshi stated, lowering his eyes at Pikachu, "I specifically remember how the princess whacked us in the head for five hours after that puppy ruined all of her dresses, her undergarments, her bras, her underwear, her-"

Pikachu pretended to store, opening his eyes and knocking his hand on Yoshi's head. "Yeesh, Yoshi, you sure have a hollow head. You gotta stop sticking with the negative stuff and leave the past to the past." He grinned as he pushed Yoshi forwards to the door of the brick building, "Stop sticking on past things and look bright to the future. You sure as heck didn't go completely emotional on us when May decided to head off to Johto."

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "I don't like May anymore, Pikachu. There's a complete difference-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence for there was a green-shelled Koopa Troopa standing right in front of him in the walkway. He gulped. "Errr... hiya!"

"We're pizza deliverers!" Pikachu admitted proudly as he stood next to Yoshi, grabbing the pizza box from him and shoving it in the Koopa's face, "We were wondering if you would like to have the best pizza ever invented."

The Koopa blinked. "The best pizza ever invented?" He asked, being a bit suspicious as he carefully eyed Yoshi and Pikachu. "You two don't seem to have the-"

"We have _the best darn pizza __ever_invented, and don't you forget it!" Pikachu growled as he tossed the pizza box behind him and whacked the Koopa with his Iron Tail attack, knocking the poor turtle unconscious.

Yoshi slapped his forehead. "Great going, Pikachu. Not only did you knock the customer unconscious, but you tossed the pizza..." he gasped, turning around and frantically turning his head left and right. "You idiot! What happened to the pizza box!?"

Pikachu suddenly remembered, and he screamed, slapping himself with his right hand. "Argh! I must have tossed it behind me!" He scurried down the stairs, noticing the pizza box was lying right on the green grass on the other side of the street. He let out a sigh of relief and turned over to Yoshi, giving him a thumbs up. "It's all right, Yoshi! The pizza is safe-"

It was then that a gusty breeze picked up, and the pizza box was hurtled into the air. Yoshi and Pikachu both screamed in terror as the pizza box was hurtled around in the gusty wind. Yoshi and Pikachu both ran across the congested street, hopping on top of the speeding vehicles as they got picked up into the gusty wind. Yoshi attempted to grab the pizza box with his long red tongue, while Pikachu used his electricity in his red pouches to attract the box's static. Unfortunately, the wind proved too much for either of the cute male characters, and they, along with their beloved pizza box, were released into the air, going up high into the atmosphere.

"Pikachu, grab the box!" Yoshi stated as he tried to get close, but was flailing around instead as he, Pikachu, and the pizza box were high into the dark bluish sky, looking down to see Nintendo City and many other land masses alongside the wide, blue oceans.

Pikachu managed to grab ahold of the pizza box, but the gravity pull suddenly twisted him and Yoshi, and thus, the pizza was disoriented and sucked into the random space continuity. Yoshi and Pikachu both grabbed each other and screamed as they fell all the way back towards the Earth, their bodies flaring as they got close.

By the time the two characters past by the many tall-rising, steel-made buildings of Nintendo City, they were in the form of a red comet, and they crashed into the pizza parlor Mr. Game-and-Watch was working at, knocking both Yoshi and Pikachu, as well as Mr. Game-and-Watch an the sparse customers, unconscious. What a shame that Yoshi and Pikachu never made their pizza delivery. Maybe next time...

**THE END**


End file.
